My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by ShinoHina4eva
Summary: Naruto Broke her heart. He's there to pick up the pieces. Oneshot songfic


I don't own the song/lyrics of "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" or Naruto

I don't own the song/lyrics of "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" or Naruto. Those belong to Relient K and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

_Lyrics_

**Opening/Closing scene**

Story

--

**Hinata is looking at a random picture. We are unable to see what or who is in the picture just yet.**

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

She remembered how happy she was when he finally asked her out. So happy, that she failed to notice how he looked at Sakura when she didn't seem at all jealous. So happy that, at that point in time, she felt she could easily explode from it.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
_

She also remembered the day he broke up with her for Sakura. That day, she had cried so hard her teammates were afraid she'd never recover. One of them, the quieter of the two, took it upon himself to see that that wouldn't happen. He had always cared for her, similarly to how she had cared for her -now ex- boyfriend, Naruto.

_  
So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need_

He knew he was lucky that he had beaten her other teammate to the punch. He knew people would say he didn't deserve her. But he didn't care.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
_

That day, he had wanted to kill Naruto. Or at least hit him, or yell at him, or something! But he hadn't, because she had asked, nay, begged him not to. Kiba hadn't been quite so restrained about it. As usual.

_If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me  
_

Almost a year had passed before he finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, and he was the happiest he'd been in a long time when she said yes.

_She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.  
_

Another year passed, and he asked her the one question he'd always hoped to be able to ask, someday. Her only answer was to throw her arms around his neck and smile from ear to ear. But that was good enough for him.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
_

Naruto and Sakura were both invited to the wedding, and they did come, but he noticed several jealous glances, all throughout the night that Naruto kept directing at him.

'Too bad, Naruto, you lost her the day you broke her heart.' He thought to himself.

_If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me_

**Shino enters the room, and asks her something quietly. She smiles and sets down the picture. It is faded and worn, like it has been picked up and set down many times. Both exit, and the picture is shown clearly. It is a picture of the two on their wedding day, and, in the corner is written, in Shino's semi-tidy scrawl, 'This might never have happened without **_**him**_**.'**


End file.
